


Gaara scopre l'amore a piccoli passi

by Lia483



Series: Sabbia e Foglia [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Sand Siblings-centric, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Ancora non riusciva a credere che avesse accettato i suoi sentimenti. Sembrava sempre strana una realtà dove lui fosse felice.Tutto il tempo passato insieme era più simile ad un sogno.





	Gaara scopre l'amore a piccoli passi

Quando il loro fratellino, una sera verso la fine del pasto, chiese di poter fare alcune nuove domande che si era preparato, Kankurou e Temari si scambiarono un'occhiata, sentendosi stranamente inquieti.  
Se lo sentivano, era arrivato il momento.  
Gaara avrebbe fatto domande sull'intimità sessuale e loro non erano pronti.  
E non potevano nemmeno scaricare quella conversazione su Baki-sensei, fuori di pattuglia e non unitosi a loro a cena.  
Probabilmente Gaara aveva scelto apposta quella sera, quindi nel caso non sarebbero comunque riusciti a farlo parlare con altre persone, ma avrebbero apprezzato un tentativo, non questa camminata verso il patibolo.  
Mentre seguivano il fratello nel salotto, Kankurou lanciò un'occhiata mortale alla sorella.  
Se comincia a parlare di sesso, io ti mollo qui.  
Lo diceva chiaramente, anche senza aprire bocca.  
Temari sospirò, prima di sedersi intorno al kotatsu nel soggiorno e attendere che il suo fratello più piccolo raccogliesse i pensieri.  
Da quando Gaara aveva cominciato ad interessarsi alle altre persone e ad impegnarsi nella difficile impresa di diventare il nuovo Kazekage del Villaggio della Sabbia, era capitato spesso che facesse delle domande, anche banali, per imparare a capire meglio gli altri, i sentimenti che li legavano e i vari rapporti sociali. Era curioso e inesperto come un bambino, dato che fino a poco tempo prima non gli interessava minimamente imparare a rapportarsi con il mondo.  
Lei, Kankurou e Baki gli erano stati accanto in ogni momento, rispondendo ai suoi quesiti, dai più semplici ai più complessi, cercando di aiutarlo ad essere un essere umano migliore.  
E Gaara apprendeva con voracità ogni lezione, informandosi poi da solo con libri e ricerche.  
Quindi, anche se all'inizio era stato quasi uno scherzo tra di loro, sembrava logico che presto sarebbe arrivata la domanda sul sesso. Avevano già parlato qualche giorno prima delle relazioni romantiche, almeno a grandi linee, perciò quello sembrava il passo più ovvio nel percorso di crescita.  
Tornando al presente, Temari vide che Gaara sembrava pronto a parlare e gli dedicò tutta la propria attenzione.  
Non riusciva ad immaginare da cosa Gaara sarebbe partito con le domande...  
“Da cosa capisco se sono innamorato di una persona?”  
Nella stanza cadde il silenzio, sia fisico che mentale. I due ninja più grandi si guardarono per un lungo momento, gli occhi spalancati.  
Quella... non era proprio la domanda che si erano aspettati.  
Dato che Kankurou sembrava aver perso la lingua completamente, fu Temari a cercare di confermare quello che aveva appena sentito.  
“I-innamorato, Gaara?”  
Gaara non si preoccupò di non essere stato preso sul serio, né colse l'incredulità nella voce di Temari, quindi rispose alla domanda seriamente, con solo una lieve esitazione iniziale. “Ho iniziato a provare delle... strane sensazioni intorno ad una persona come il cuore che accelera improvvisamente il ritmo. Oppure uno strano calore all'altezza della faccia e degli strani sintomi allo stomaco. Pensavo di stare male, mi sono informato e ho letto qualche libro. Però non mi sono mai ammalato prima così e se stessi davvero male, Shukaku cercherebbe di uscire, approfittando del mio stato di debolezza. E poi questi sintomi avvengono solo intorno a questa persona. Ho letto che il batticuore e il mal di pancia sono sintomi dell'amore e volevo chiedervi un parere...”  
Per tutto il discorso, Temari sentì il bisogno di abbracciare quel piccolo ragazzino con tutta sé stessa. A fatica rimase immobile, per non agitarlo con tocchi improvvisi. Gaara sembrava così perso, nonostante il suo viso mantenesse la solita espressione impassibile e neutra. I suoi occhi, però, mostravano molte più emozioni di un anno prima intorno a loro e in quel momento, chiedevano aiuto per quelle emozioni che non capiva e che non sapeva come gestire.  
Perciò Temari sorrise dolcemente, piegando appena la testa di lato. “Se provi queste cose solo accanto a questa persona, sembrano proprio sintomi di quando si è innamorati. Sono felice per te, Gaara” disse, cercando di mostrare più emozioni possibili con la voce.  
Il più piccolo annuì, ma non sembrava ancora tranquillo, come se avesse altre domande.  
Fu Kankurou stavolta ad intervenire, dopo aver ascoltato attentamente, appoggiandosi in avanti al tavolino. “Gaara, sai che puoi dirci qualsiasi cosa. Non ti trattenere, se hai altro da dire.”  
Ipocrita, pensò Temari con affetto, rivolta a quello che pensava di andarsene fino ad un attimo prima.  
“Lo so, grazie” rispose Gaara. Un piccolo mucchietto di sabbia vorticava intorno alle sue dita intrecciate sul tavolo. Di solito, quando giocava con la sabbia in quel modo, significava che era preoccupato o nervoso. “Io... ho un'altra cosa da chiedere.”  
“Continua, dai.”  
“Non ho trovato informazioni su questo argomento, quindi non so neanche se si può fare... E' sbagliato se...” Una pausa. “...se mi piace un altro shinobi e non una kunoichi?”  
Entrambi i ninja esitarono.  
Esitarono abbastanza a lungo che la Forza Portante sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, la fronte corrugata a mostrare preoccupazione per quella lunga esitazione.  
Di nuovo il marionettista parlò, sollevando le mani. “No, Gaara, non c'è niente di sbagliato nel fatto che ti piaccia una persona del tuo stesso sesso.”  
“Le leggi del Villaggio non ne parlano.”  
“No perché, pur non essendo vietate esplicitamente, sono relazioni malviste e tenute di solito segrete. Succedono, ma non se ne parla.”  
“Oh, capisco.”  
Rimasero ancora un po' in silenzio, mentre aspettavano che Gaara assimilasse le informazioni che gli avevano dato. La sabbia non aveva smesso di svolazzare intorno alle dita, segno che i suoi dubbi non erano ancora finiti.  
“Uhm... Credo di avere ancora una cosa da dirvi. A quanto mi avete detto, ho fatto bene a tenermela per me, ma mi piacerebbe dirlo a voi."  
La ninja bionda sorrise incoraggiante.  
“Vorrei dirvi l'identità del ninja per il quale provo qualcosa.”  
Senza rendersene conto, i due fratelli maggiori si erano sporti in avanti a quella frase. Anche se l'avrebbero negato fino alla morte, erano così curiosi di sapere chi avesse attirato tanto l'attenzione di Gaara da innamorarsi di lui.  
“Rock Lee del Villaggio della Foglia.”  
Di nuovo Temari fu completamente presa dalle proprie emozioni. Ma stavolta erano rabbia e bisogno di violenza, che la giovane avrebbe voluto sfogare con il ventaglio, magari distruggendo una montagna con le sue Lame di Vento finché quella sensazione di furia non fosse sparita dal suo corpo.  
Non era ovviamente arrabbiata con Gaara per quello che aveva detto, ognuno poteva amare chi voleva e, nonostante trovasse Rock Lee una scelta particolare, non avrebbe mai giudicato i sentimenti del fratello.  
Era tutta la situazione generale.  
Era arrabbiata con il fatto che suo fratello, che aveva già avuto una vita difficile pur avendo solo 15 anni e per il quale i problemi non sarebbero mai finiti del tutto, non avesse scelte facili nemmeno nell'amore. Non bastava che gli piacesse un maschio e che quindi avrebbe dovuto affrontare possibili rifiuti dalle persone che non approvavano quel tipo di relazioni, ma questo maschio era anche un ninja di un altro Villaggio. Una relazione così non sarebbe stata facile nemmeno se fossero stati un uomo e una donna.  
Il destino ce l'aveva evidentemente con suo fratello.  
Strinse un pugno in grembo. Avrebbe fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere perché Gaara non soffrisse. L'avrebbe sempre protetto, anche dall'amore stesso.  
Allungò una mano a prendere quella del fratello minore, senza paura anche quando lo strato di sabbia scivolò sulla sua pelle, qualcosa che fino ad un anno prima l'avrebbe atterrita.  
“Fratellino, non sarà facile una relazione del genere, se mai dovessi decidere di parlarne con Rock Lee-kun, ma sappi che avrai il nostro pieno sostegno qualunque sia la tua scelta. Ricordatelo, ok?”  
La Forza Portante di Shukaku guardò le loro mani intrecciate, prima di alzare la testa e guardarla negli occhi. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso minuscolo e delicato, che avevano già visto qualche volta, ma al quale non si erano ancora abituati.  
“Grazie, Temari.”

***

Quando TenTen gli aveva fatto sapere che doveva presentarsi ad un appuntamento in una zona poco lontana dalla festa in corso, non era riuscito a chiederle chi dovesse incontrare, ma, alla fine, non aveva motivi per non presentarsi. Non sarebbe stato da TenTen giocargli un brutto tiro.  
E poi era anche un po' curioso ormai.  
Aveva concluso gli allenamenti poco prima dell'appuntamento e aveva giusto avuto il tempo di lavarsi e mangiare prima di correre sul posto.  
Anche Gai-sensei gli aveva chiesto di incontrarsi, ma poteva aspettare. TenTen era stata così insistente, sottolineando più volte che quell'incontro gli avrebbe fatto piacere.  
Quando raggiunse con la sua corsa più veloce il luogo dell'incontro, senza troppo ritardo, notò che era una radura vicino ai campi di addestramento, un posto dove ogni tanto si rilassava con i suoi compagni di squadra.  
Si guardò intorno, fermandosi sull'erba, e notò subito la figura poco lontano.  
I suoi grandi occhi rotondi si allargarono ancora di più al vedere la persona che lo attendeva. Chiunque si era aspettato di vedere lì a parte Gaara della Sabbia, il nuovo Kazekage di Suna, in visita al Villaggio della Foglia e per il quale si stava proprio facendo quella festa tra le vie strette di Konoha.  
Lo fissò con tanto d'occhi, sconvolto, per almeno un minuto, prima che lo stesso Gaara si voltasse a guardare dov'era, avendolo sentito arrivare.  
"Buonasera, Rock Lee" disse con la sua voce bassa e neutra, mentre il suo viso si scioglieva in un sorriso gentile.  
Il ninja della Foglia sentì un intoppo nel respiro a quello spettacolo, prima di riuscire a rispondere al saluto, recuperando tutte le proprie buone maniere e inchinandosi. "Buonasera, Kazekage-sama!"  
Il rosso scosse la testa quando l'altro si risollevò e raggiunse il suo fianco. "No, per favore, chiamami solo Gaara."  
"Va bene, Gaara-sama."  
"Gaara, Rock Lee."  
"Non credo di potermi prendere tanta confidenza."  
Il Kazekage esitò un attimo, prima di parlare chiaramente. "Ti considero un amico, Rock Lee. E i miei amici possono chiamarmi per nome senza onorificenze superflue."  
Il moro arrossì a quella dichiarazione. "Sarei onorato di poterti definire anche io un amico, Gaara!"  
I due ninja si fecero un piccolo sorriso, prima di restare in silenzio, ascoltando i rumori della foresta di Konoha intorno a loro.  
"Allora..." cominciò Rock Lee, unendo le mani dietro la schiena. "Era con te che dovevo incontrarmi, giusto? TenTen mi ha indirizzato qui senza anticipazioni."  
"Sì, sono io che ho chiesto un incontro con te, ma non sapevo come contattarti senza farlo sapere a tutto il Villaggio. È stata mia sorella a pensare di parlare con i tuoi compagni di squadra." Il Kazekage aveva le mani unite davanti a sé mentre parlava. "Anche se ci siamo salvati a vicenda, non pensavo che saresti venuto a parlarmi da solo."  
Rock Lee sorrise allegramente, osando un tocco sulla spalla. "Non vedo perché non avrei dovuto parlare con te, Gaara."  
"Una volta ho cercato di ucciderti. O almeno di distruggere ogni tua speranza di essere un ninja."  
La sua espressione si fece un poco più seria a quella frase. "Ma da quella volta tu sei cambiato. Mi hai salvato e io ho salvato te. Ne abbiamo già parlato dopo lo scontro con quel ninja delle ossa. Non ce l'ho con te, Gaara. Non sono il tipo che guarda al passato. Ho rischiato di non essere più un ninja, è vero, ma non è successo e ora sono migliorato ancora di più dell'ultima volta in cui ci siamo visti." Strinse appena la mano che aveva lasciato sulla spalla del ragazzo più basso, focalizzando la sua attenzione su di sé. "Vorrei che non ci pensassi più, come sto facendo io. Non voglio che rimanga come un'ombra sulla nostra amicizia."  
Se Gaara non era stato del tutto convinto, non lo diede a vedere, annuendo con un'espressione più rilassata.  
Rock Lee fece un sorriso e alzò il pollice nella sua direzione, prima di far cadere la mano dalla spalla dell'altro, restando al suo fianco.  
Di nuovo cadde il silenzio, ma il ninja della Foglia si sentiva tranquillo. Non era un silenzio pesante, né imbarazzato. Solo due amici che si godevano la reciproca compagnia.  
Non si ricordava chiaramente quando si era reso conto di essere interessato al ninja più giovane, solo che ad un certo punto non aveva più pensato a Sakura come alla sua persona speciale, ma a Gaara. Ci aveva pensato abbastanza da essere facilmente scoperto da TenTen e Neji, i quali avevano promesso di mantenere il suo segreto, troppo pericoloso e importante.  
Comunque non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di agire. L'amicizia che lo legava a Gaara, anche se non era l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto da lui, era felice che ci fosse e basta. Meglio una semplice amicizia che niente.  
Infine, fu Gaara stavolta ad interrompere la pausa, facendo un gesto con il braccio. "Ci sediamo?"  
"Sì, certo!"  
Si adagiarono sull'erba, Rock Lee a gambe incrociate, mentre Gaara si era inginocchiato di fronte a lui, in una posizione più comoda con la veste bianca da Kage, che non aveva potuto togliere neanche quando aveva lasciato l'incontro con Tsunade.  
"Rock Lee, ho chiesto di incontrarti per parlarti di una cosa importante. Nessuno mi costringe a dirtelo, ma non mi sembrava giusto nei tuoi confronti. Capirò se non vorrai avere altri contatti con me, ma allo stesso tempo vorrei che continuassimo ad essere amici dopo quello che ti dirò. Ti prometto il miglior comportamento."  
Lo shinobi della Foglia fece un piccolo sorriso, appoggiando le mani sulle proprie ginocchia. "Gaara, prima di correre ai ripari, dovresti dirmi ciò che devi."  
Al che, il Kazekage fece una mossa inaspettata. Rock Lee si sentì mancare il fiato quando le mani pallide e delicate di Gaara presero le sue ruvide e piene di piccoli segni o cicatrici. Le lasciò più o meno inerti in quelle dell'altro, sentendo per la prima volta l'ansia di poter fare del male al ragazzo perfetto che aveva di fronte, se gli avesse stretto troppo le mani.  
"Gaara...?"  
"Rock Lee, non ho idea di come esprimere al meglio i miei sentimenti, quindi sarò semplicemente diretto. Credo..., No, provo dei sentimenti romantici nei tuoi confronti, emozioni complicate ogni volta che tu sei al mio fianco e che fino a qualche mese fa non sapevo nemmeno come spiegare a me stesso. Sono innamorato di te, Rock Lee, e spero che questo non cambi ciò che pensi di me."  
Se qualcuno, quel mattino, avesse predetto a Rock Lee, allievo prediletto di Maito Gai, che Gaara della Sabbia, Kazekage di Suna, avrebbe dichiarato i propri sentimenti nei suoi confronti, l'avrebbe colpito con un pugno. Quello era sicuro.  
Neanche nei suoi sogni più arditi aveva pensato che Gaara potesse provare qualcosa per lui.  
Con la sua migliore delicatezza, ricambiò finalmente la stretta sulle mani dell'altro. "Accetto i tuoi sentimenti!" esclamò un po' troppo forte, prima di rendersene conto e abbassare il tono. "Anche tu mi piaci, Gaara."  
L'altro sussultò all'innalzamento di voce improvviso, per poi sgranare gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista. In qualche modo, quello shinobi della Foglia non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo, fin dal loro primo incontro.  
"Davvero?"  
Rock Lee si sentì sciogliere a quella domanda fatta quasi con paura e si portò una mano di Gaara alle labbra, sfiorandola con un tenero bacio. "Non ti mentirei mai, Gaara."  
Un'altra pausa, poi il ninja più piccolo, tornato nuovamente impassibile, commentò:"Ero così convinto che tu mi rispondessi di no, che ora non mi ricordo più cosa volevo dire."  
Rock Lee ridacchiò, guardandolo con affetto. "Forse l'unico motivo per cui tu non sapevi che ero interessato a te è che siamo di due Villaggi diversi, Gaara."  
"Forse sì, non mi sembri molto bravo a tenere i segreti."  
Gaara quel giorno era pieno di sorprese, a quanto pare.  
"Hai davvero tentato di prendermi scherzosamente in giro?"  
"Uhm sì, credo..."  
Il ninja della Foglia scoppiò a ridere, cosa che fece continuare a sorridere anche il suo compagno.  
Continuarono poi a tenersi per mano, guardandosi l'un l'altro, e lo sguardo di Rock Lee si abbassò sulle labbra rosate di Gaara, prima di tornare agli occhi, imbarazzato.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero baciarlo, ma non era sicuro se l'altro l'avrebbe voluto o se era pronto - non ci voleva uno Shikamaru per immaginare che quelli erano i primi contatti fisici di Gaara al di fuori di quelli con i componenti della sua famiglia -, così si accontentò di dargli un altro bacio sulla mano sottile, stupendosi, mentre le guardava, della mancanza di imperfezioni. Non doveva sorprenderlo tanto, data la difesa della sabbia, ma l'idea che quelle mani non avessero subito mai prima un graffio o un colpo le rendeva fragili e ancora più preziose ai suoi occhi.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo, si stupì di vedere quello che sembrava un rossore sulle guance, anche se non poteva esserne certo, alla sola luce della luna.  
Nel dubbio, allontanò le mani, mordendosi un labbro. "Scusa, Gaara, non volevo imbarazzarti."  
"No, non ti preoccupare. Era...piacevole." Distolse lo sguardo, abbassandolo, e Rock Lee lo trovò enormemente carino.  
Prese coraggio, mentre lo guardava e si spostava in ginocchio a propria volta per potersi muovere meglio. "Gaara, potrei... baciarti?"  
Se il Kazekage era sembrato un po' imbarazzato prima, ora le sue guance erano diventate ancora più scure nella penombra. "Sì, penso di sì..."  
Con tutta la delicatezza possibile, il ninja si sporse in avanti, sfiorando appena le labbra dell'altro. Erano morbidissime, anche loro perfette come se mai fossero state sfiorate dal mondo esterno.  
Voleva toccarle di nuovo.  
Ripeté il processo un paio di volte, semplicemente strofinando le loro labbra insieme o dando piccoli baci agli angoli della bocca.  
Poi si staccò, sentendosi quasi senza fiato dall'emozione.  
Il suo primo bacio.  
E probabilmente il primo bacio anche di Gaara.  
Avrebbe voluto urlarlo ai quattro venti.  
Guardò il compagno, che aveva allontanato una mano dalle sue per toccarsi le labbra. I loro occhi si incontrarono, mentre Gaara si toccava di nuovo la bocca. Sembrava pensieroso, come se stesse decidendo se gli era piaciuto o meno.  
"Vorrei riprovare, Rock Lee."  
"Cosa?" Il ninja cadde dalle nuvole a quella richiesta inaspettata.  
"Ero troppo preso dalle sensazioni diverse, non sono riuscito a capire tutto. Voglio riprovare."  
Non c'era poi tanto bisogno di pregarlo.  
Stavolta, circondò il ragazzo più piccolo con un braccio appena dietro la schiena e piegò la testa di lato, per baciare meglio quelle labbra soffici. Dopo altri piccoli baci, premette le labbra insieme più a lungo, prima di staccarsi.  
Gaara sembrava meno confuso e invece di toccare le proprie labbra, questa volta alzò la mano a toccare le labbra di Lee.  
"Sono screpolate."  
"Ehm sì, mi dispiace. Non le curo molto..."  
"Non è un problema, mi piacciono" disse sicuro, ignorando le scuse. Le accarezzò ancora un momento con l'indice, quasi stuzzicandole, prima di allontanarsi.  
Si sedettero meglio, più vicini, e Gaara appoggiò la testa sul petto di Rock Lee. Ricominciarono a parlare di altre cose, di loro, scambiandosi ogni tanto qualche piccolo bacio a fior di labbra.

***

Per tutta la durata della permanenza a Konoha, Gaara passò le sue giornate con Tsunade per rivedere ogni aspetto dell'alleanza tra i due Villaggi, senza perdere neanche un dettaglio.  
Anche se era Temari ad aver ricevuto lezioni fin da bambina per un lavoro come diplomatica, Gaara sapeva come comportarsi e aveva una mente analitica, non gli sfuggivano mai i dettagli. Si fidava di Tsunade, che sembrava una donna diretta, ma non voleva perdersi neanche un piccolo cavillo del rapporto tra loro.  
Però, i momenti che aspettava di più della permanenza nel Paese del Fuoco erano le notti, quando poteva lasciare la politica e il proprio ruolo alle spalle e vedersi con Rock Lee.  
Ancora non riusciva a credere che avesse accettato i suoi sentimenti. Sembrava sempre strana una realtà dove lui fosse felice.  
Tutto il tempo passato insieme era più simile ad un sogno.  
Passavano molte ore l'uno con l'altro, nel luogo dove si erano visti la prima sera, parlando di tante cose e scambiandosi tanti altri piccoli baci.  
A Gaara non dispiacevano, nonostante si stesse ancora abituando al contatto fisico. Gli davano tante sensazioni al centro del petto e certe volte il cuore gli batteva così forte da aver bisogno di staccarsi dall'altro ninja per non essere sopraffatto dalle emozioni.  
Ogni tanto passeggiavano, tenendosi per mano, e Gaara non poteva fare a meno di confrontare le loro mani, che in qualche modo rappresentavano esattamente le differenze tra di loro. Anche Rock Lee l'aveva notato e una di quelle sere, aveva dato dei piccoli baci su ognuna delle sue dita, prima di lasciarle appoggiate sulle proprie con un sorriso dolce.  
"Ho le mani così rovinate che ho quasi paura di graffiare le tue solo toccandole."  
Gaara aveva accarezzato le sue palme, sentendo le sue guance farsi calde mentre parlava. "Non sono rovinate senza motivo. Mi piacciono perché rappresentano fisicamente il tuo impegno e il tuo lavoro continuo."  
Rock Lee aveva sorriso ancora di più. "Grazie, Gaara! Le tue parole sono molto gentili." Poi anche la sua voce si era tinta di un po' di imbarazzo. "Anche a me piacciono le tue mani."  
Il kazekage aveva lanciato solo un'occhiata verso il basso, prima di tornare agli occhi neri di Lee. "Non raccontano qualcosa come le tue."  
"In realtà, penso raccontino la tua forza in un modo diverso, Gaara. E le trovo bellissime."  
"Grazie, Rock Lee..."  
Ora si trovavano di nuovo seduti sull'erba, nello stesso punto della prima sera, e il Kazekage stava cercando di non mostrare la propria agitazione.  
Il lavoro diplomatico per cui era venuto fin lì era finito e non aveva altri motivi per trattenere sé stesso e i propri ninja ancora lì a Konoha, dopo due settimane.  
Quindi doveva salutare il suo compagno, sapendo che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo momento che avrebbero passato insieme. Il mattino dopo Rock Lee sarebbe anche potuto venire a salutarlo alla porta del Villaggio, ma non avrebbero potuto fare altro che stringersi la mano, se fosse stato necessario.  
Forse, nonostante la sua migliore espressione impassibile e neutra, mostrò comunque un po' di nervosismo, tanto che il ninja della Foglia aveva interrotto per primo il silenzio. "Gaara, non ti preoccupare di spiegarmi. So che il nostro rapporto è impossibile al di fuori di queste due settimane, dato il tuo ruolo di Kazekage. Sono stato felice di passare comunque questo tempo con te."  
Il ragazzo più giovane sussultò a quelle parole e subito si agitò per voltarsi a guardare l'altro, mentre un lieve strato di sabbia si muoveva sulle sue mani. "No, Rock Lee, hai frainteso. Non era per quello che ero agitato, non per il fatto di dover interrompere quello che c'è tra di noi, una cosa che farò solo se lo vorrai tu..."  
Rock Lee sembrò stupito, ma si riprese in fretta, sporgendosi verso Gaara. "Io non voglio interrompere niente."  
"Allora, penso di poterti parlare senza più timore. Io e Temari abbiamo preparato un linguaggio segreto per noi due, un codice per poterci scrivere senza che le nostre lettere possano essere intercettate e che non richieda l'uso delle arti magiche, dato che non sono il tuo forte. Non potremo firmarle o scrivere i nostri nomi, ma potremo continuare a tenerci in contatto mentre saremo separati."  
"Oh Gaara, è bellissimo! Ti scriverò ogni giorno!"  
Il ninja della Sabbia si bloccò, nascondendo un piccolo sorriso a quell'entusiasmo. "Forse sarebbe meglio una lettera alla settimana, per non attirare l'attenzione."  
"Giusto! Ma ti scriverò delle lunghe lettere, promesso!"  
Ormai avrebbe dovuto essere abituato, ma il nuovo abbraccio che lo circondò intorno alla vita lo fece sussultare di sorpresa. Appoggiò le mani sul petto di Rock Lee, aspettando che lo lasciasse andare. "Sarò felice di ricevere tutto quello che mi scriverai" mormorò, sentendosi arrossire.  
Una mano ruvida gli scivolò sotto il mento e alzò la testa per ricambiare il bacio gentile.  
Quando venne il momento di separarsi, per tornare ognuno nel proprio alloggio, si alzarono in piedi, restando vicini.  
Gaara prese le mani dello shinobi, guardandolo negli occhi. "C'è un'ultima cosa che ti vorrei dire, Rock Lee."  
"Dimmi, Gaara."  
"Non te lo chiedo come un obbligo o un voto a vita, ma solo finché lo vorrai."  
"Va bene."  
"Al momento, sarebbe impossibile per me convincere il consiglio ad accettare una mia relazione, men che meno con uno shinobi di un altro villaggio. Oltretutto sono appena salito al ruolo di Kazekage, non penso nemmeno che sarei in grado di farmi ascoltare. Ma voglio farlo, un giorno, quando avrò preso maggior coscienza del mio ruolo e di quello che posso fare. E qui arriva la mia richiesta. Vorrei chiederti di aspettarmi, se puoi. Ci potrebbe volere qualche anno e continueremmo a vederci così, di nascosto, tra una missione e l'altra, e a scambiarci lettere..."  
"Ti aspetterò!"  
"Rock Lee, non ho nemmeno finito di parlare."  
"Non importa, Gaara. Non sono interessato a nessun altro e personalmente l'idea di aspettarti non è un problema. Voglio questo con te, se tu lo vuoi. E aspetterò che tu possa stare con me davanti a tutti."  
Il Kazekage poteva sentire il suo cuore scoppiare nel petto a quel discorso, di cui aveva letto esempi in romanzi d'amore sfogliati per curiosità, ma che non avrebbe mai pensato sarebbe stato rivolto a lui.  
Era in linea con Rock Lee e il suo carattere, pensò ora che l'aveva sentito dire così, non capì come avrebbe potuto aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso, ma ancora faceva fatica a crederci.  
Anzi, era sicuro che ci sarebbero voluti molti mesi di lettere per accettare completamente di essere ricambiato nei suoi sentimenti.  
Ma voleva accettarlo. Lo voleva più di ogni altra cosa.

Il mattino dopo, Gaara si congedò con i propri fratelli presso l'Hokage, prima di partire.  
Alcuni ninja del Villaggio con cui erano amici vennero ai cancelli per salutarli, compreso il team Gai.  
Gaara e Rock Lee si guardarono, ma non fecero tentativi di toccarsi, non essendo sicuri di potersi controllare, e alla fine il Kazekage preferì distogliere lo sguardo, con un ultimo piccolo cenno.  
Notò poco lontano Temari che parlava con Shikamaru Nara, con un raro sorriso, mentre Kankurou stava salutando gli altri ninja.  
Alla fine, quando tutti si avvicinarono, pronti a partire, si azzardò a lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Rock Lee e un piccolo sorriso. Vide lo shinobi della Foglia arrossire e salutare tutti prima di correre via a gran velocità.  
TenTen e i suoi fratelli sorrisero a quella vista, persino lo stoico Neji si era lasciato sfuggire un poco di divertimento.

***

Avevano viaggiato tutto il giorno e avevano deciso di fermarsi accampati lungo la strada.  
Gaara era intorno ad un fuoco con i suoi fratelli, giocherellando con la sabbia della sua protezione, perso nel pensare a Rock Lee e alla sera prima, mentre imparavano il codice per le loro future lettere.  
Era in silenzio da più di dieci minuti, ma non era un problema, era un momento piacevole e rilassato.  
Così rilassato che non si accorse subito di quando Temari lo chiamò.  
"Gaara."  
"Oh scusami, Temari. Cosa c'è?"  
"Stavi già pensando a Rock Lee?"  
Per qualche ragione, il più piccolo sentì lo strano impulso di mentire, il suo istinto di sopravvivenza lo spingeva verso quella direzione, ma la sua ingenuità lo fece desistere dal mentire. Non l'aveva mai fatto prima. "Sì. Ieri sera abbiamo imparato il linguaggio segreto per le lettere."  
"Oh lo so, eravate davvero carini."  
Di nuovo l'istinto di sopravvivenza cercò di spingerlo ad interrompere la conversazione, mentre un piccolo rossore non dovuto al calore del fuoco si accendeva sulle sue guance. "Ci stavi guardando?"  
"Io e Kankurou abbiamo cercato di lasciarvi la vostra privacy allontanandoci quanto più possibile, senza mancare ai nostri doveri di guardie del corpo, ma dovevamo vedervi, quindi sì, vi stavo guardando."  
"Avevo detto di non aver bisogno di guardie del corpo a Konoha."  
"E quindi perderci te che arrossisci? Non esiste, fratellino" commentò Temari, con un sorrisetto.  
Per un attimo, Gaara pensò di nascondersi nella sabbia, cercando di ignorare quelle prese in giro di sua sorella maggiore, finalmente comprendendo i consigli dei suoi istinti, che stavano cercando di salvarlo dall'imbarazzo. Non era sicuro di come reagire, sua sorella non l'aveva mai preso in giro come facevano di solito lei e Kankurou, ma aveva osservato abbastanza le loro discussioni da poter trovare qualche idea.  
Con espressione innocente, si voltò verso di lei. "Anche i tuoi sorrisi a Shikamaru Nara erano molto carini."  
Gli occhi chiari di Temari si spalancarono, mentre Kankurou ricominciava a prestare attivamente attenzione alla conversazione.  
"Cosa?"  
"So che avete girato molto insieme per il Villaggio, me l'ha detto Tsunade-san."  
Con sua sorpresa - non era stato sicuro che avrebbe funzionato dato che non era convinto di aver fatto la giusta espressione per la presa in giro - la giovane donna sembrò imbarazzata, anche se non arrossì. "Si è solo offerto di farmi fare un giro per il Villaggio."  
"Tutti i giorni?"  
Di colpo Kankurou scoppiò a ridere. "Non posso credere che tu ti sia fatta prendere in giro proprio da Gaara, Temari!"  
"Taci tu!"  
Con un sospiro di sollievo, Gaara li lasciò battibeccare, nascondendo uno dei suoi piccoli sorrisi dietro le mani.  
Non era ancora in grado di mostrare al meglio le proprie emozioni, ma era sicuro che anche i suoi fratelli si erano accorti che non era mai stato più felice di quel momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel di Consapevolezza.  
> Mi sono voluta dedicare al momento in cui è iniziato tutto, il momento in cui Gaara si è dichiarato a Rock Lee, subito dopo essere diventato Kazekage e aver fatto un viaggio diplomatico a Konoha.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta **
> 
> Appunti generali:  
> 1- Temari e TenTen sono diventate molto amiche dopo questa esperienza (adoro l'idea di una loro amicizia **)  
> 2- Un giorno avrete il piacere anche di leggere il temuto dialogo tra Gaara e Kankurou sul sesso, lo prometto.  
> 3- Sono piuttosto indecisa su chi potrebbe scoprirlo per primo del resto della banda a Konoha sul rapporto LeeGaa. Prima Kiba perché sente l'odore di Gaara addosso a Rock Lee o prima Shikamaru perché è troppo intelligente per tutti noi e riesce a capirlo da vari indizi sparsi? Prenderò presto una decisione u.u
> 
> Baciiiii  
> Lia


End file.
